This invention relates to treatment of migraine syndrome.
Description of Related Art
A working definition of migraine is a benign recurring headache and/or neurologic dysfunction, more common in women than men.
Classic migraine (migraine with aura) refers to the syndrome of a severe, throbbing headache which often is preceded by sensory, motor or visual symptoms, referred to as an "aura." Common migraine (migraine without aura) denotes a headache without the aura. Common migraine is the most frequent headache type reported by patients.
Many drugs are now available for prophylactic treatment of migraine. They must be taken daily. The major drugs for prophylaxis are propranolol, amitriptyline, valproate, verapamil, phenelzine, and methysergide. Use of methysergide carries with it the danger of retroperitoneal fibrosis. Aspirin-like drugs, including aspirin, naproxen, ibuprofen, mefenamic acid, flufenamic acid, and tolfenamic acid are in use as prophylactic agents. The high dosage of these compounds required for effectiveness is a drawback. It has been estimated that the probability of success with any one of the available prophylactic antimigraine drugs is about 60 to 75% (Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, eds. Isselbacher et al., McGraw-Hill, Inc., New York, 1994, p. 69). Accordingly, development or identification of drugs for prophylactic treatment of migraine is an area of continuing medical need.